A Rose With Angel Wings
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: ..Discontinued.. A girl dies and she becomes Ranma's Guarian angel to earn her wings after he gets hurt she decides to keep a closer eye on him and becomes a classmate. Oh! and did I mention she was one of the many to marry Ranma? ..OFC..
1. Heaven?

A Rose With Angel Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Heaven?  
  
  
  
A fifth teen year old girl with long golden hair runs down to the river the very one that her mom told her to stay away from. The golden hair girl's name is Rose and she was just told that she is engaged to some boy she doesn't know in exchange for a night at their house. Since her father died her mother and her have had it hard they had little money and her mother had no way to support herself in old age. So her mother thought it best to get her daughter engaged to some boy so he can support her and her daughter. Rose was upset how could her mother do this to her she hasn't even seen him all she knows is his name.  
  
Rose was crying as she lend over the side of the bridge that hangs over the fast moving river it had flooded the night before. The bridge is slippery and wet but Rose doesn't care her tears dripped off her cheeks and into the river. Suddenly there's the sound of breaking wood barely hearable over the roaring river and the railing that she was leaning on broke plunging her into the river with a loud splash. She couldn't swim the cold wave covered her head keeping her under her lungs burned for air but could find none. She tried yelling for help but she only succeeded in swallowing more water that weighed on her lungs. The water took her under at the same time the blackness did and she stop breathing some people from the town found her lifeless body the next day and Ranma never knew about his fourth fiancée.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In Heaven~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose opened her eyes to find herself in white room she turned around and gave a startled yelp! She wasn't alone. A young man around the twenties with brown hair and sad green eyes that seemed to revile her own but that was not what was odd about him the fact that he had long white wings coming out of his back is what startled her. "Where am I?" asked Rose "you don't remember what happened?" the angel asked. Rose thought hard pain swept trough her head and she clutched it she remembered she drowned to death that would mean… "This is heaven I died" "didn't I?" Rose said. The man nodded "Do you remember me?" asked the angel "No" said Rose "I'm your father" said the angel "but you cant be your to young" said Rose "I look young because I look like the day I died" tears welled up in Rose's green eyes "Father its really you" Rose hugged him. "You're an angel" Rose said awed "But why don't I have wings?" Rose asked. Rose's father smiled "you have to earn them" he said "I earned mine watching over you but I could not save you" "I'm sorry" he choked out.  
  
Rose put a comforting arm around her father. When her father was done crying she asked her father if she could earn some wings her father agreed and told her he had to go watch her mother and he would come back when she died. He gave her a list of people who didn't have a guardian angel and told her to watch out for other guardian angels some will stop at nothing to make there person happy to earn their wings even if it means making yours un-happy. They parted with tears and she sat down on the chair her father had been sitting in and looked at the list one name stood out to her she circled it and went to go tell the head angel with her answer she followed her dads instructions and handed the paper in and got the rules then set off on her challenge. The head angel smiled and looked at the name she picked "Hmmmm…Ranma Saotome she's in for a real challenge"  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, and things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
(A/N: Ranma will be in the next chapter so don't kill me^_^;*ksha2222 dodges another rock*Please R/R the more reviews I get the faster I update)  
  
Love: ksha2222 


	2. It's Only The Beginning

Chapter Two: It's only the beginning  
  
It was a real task looking after Ranma but it was good training for her as well. She found herself learning martial arts a long with him she wasn't as good but she was good. She was also learning about her powers as an angel she could mentally shout warnings but only two words long and that was all she needed. A long the way she found even more powers she could slow down time and physically nudge him out off the way but only by a little and last but not least she could feed him some of her strength if he needed it and it also made him heal faster. Of course she was invisible and couldn't be heard unless she wanted to. She was born and raised in china she could speak Chinese and Japanese because her mother was Chinese and her father was Japanese so she could understand Ranma and his so called father.  
  
She went everywhere with them even to Jusenkyo she couldn't stop him from falling in the spring but she could save him from falling into a certain one. The spring that he was going to fall in was the spring of drowned cat she knew he's afraid of cats and if he fell into that spring who know what could have happened. So she slowed down time and nudged him into the path of a different spring that turned out to be the spring of drowned girl. The name brought back sad memories to her of her death she wished they would just go away. She was there when he arrived at the Tendo's but when Shampoo showed up she started to get really worried he seemed to be under a consistent death threat. She had an idea in case like him some times the angel council will grant special permission to keep a closer eye on them in a visible form. She asked the council and they said YES she was to be placed as an exchange student in his school and she will be staying at the Tendo's with him. She was so happy she gets to live again to taste to touch and to be seen she was going to part of the world again even if it might be a short time.  
  
Ranma was sitting in class as usual Kuno was trying pick a fight with him after a few punch's and sword swing were exchanged a table destroyed and a broken window the teacher finally got feed up and moved Kuno to the back of the class room leaving an empty set by Ranma. Then the teacher spoke up "Today we have exchange student please Welcome Rose Higurashi". Ranma looked up to see a girl his age with long golden hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a Chinese style top and pants her top was light pink with a cherry blossom pattern and her pants were a matching hot pink. "Hello my name in Rose Higurashi and I'm from china I can speak both Japanese and Chinese fluently" said Rose as she was talking Ranma could have sworn she was looking straight at him the hole time he shook it off as his imagination. "Miss.Higurashi please sit there and we can begin class" The teacher pointed at the spot next to Ranma. Rose happily sat down and smiled at Ranma "Hi I'm Ranma Saotome" he held out his hand for a handshake she shook his hand and Ranma had a feeling that this is only the beginning.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, and things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
(A/N: I'll try to put some gags in the next chapter OK^_^; "Have mercy!!!" Please R/R the more reviews I get the faster I update)  
  
Love: ksha2222 


End file.
